TRON: Debris
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, some of them you wish you could forget and redo because its something too big and you can't say sorry about it because somethings you can't apologize for what you've done...Its all just apart of life and always be, but how can you handle something this big? - Disclaimer: TRON/TRON Uprising (c) Disney


Something was boiling deep to down in him, throughout his entire line of circuitry he could feel it, it was willing him to continue, to go forward and just keep going, taking it all in. Despite the pain from his continuingly pixelating and derezzing wound he would continue to walk forward. Looking to the city, some parts were still brightly lite, others so dim and fading fast to black offline dead nothingness. Large chunks of debris laid around the surrounding area. He grasped his arm to support the stopping of the pixelating wound at the very slightest, there was no more medical Programs around anymore... He felt a surge of pain through his entire body as he walked around the more than half destroyed city, but he dismissed it, he had to finish seeing this, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to go on with living...

It used to be something so amazing, a place where Programs roamed the streets and would gather at clubs and work areas, just like any other city of course, now, now it was a nightmare. How had it all come to this? He was just trying to protect the Programs he cared about and protect everything he had stood up for his whole life. He wasn't sure if he were to be able to face anybody he knew again, nobody at all, he felt alone. He felt like he had betrayed all of them though they didn't even know who it really was besides...

Tesler had given a warning, a warning to stop the Renegade, to stop him, but he had still continued on with his job, he didn't stop to consider that the General of the Occupation was really serious. Now Argon was in pieces and smoldering in its debris. Programs had moved down to shelters underground, most likely now moving to a totally new city in hope of a new life, but also fearing it would happen again. There was nothing he could do anymore, was there? His home was gone, his job at Able's Garage was gone to, all his friends were somewhere he didn't know where and he wished he did. Tesler's warships were the only things left and they drifted over the destroyed city. It was all his fault, he wouldn't able to face anyone ever again, not even Tron.

Too many had died, too many he couldn't save, so many had to go through the terrible pain and suffering of the bombing. The worst thing of all was that he couldn't have done anything to stop the horrible event from happening. He should have been smarter, he should have not taken on Tron's mission, he should have quit while he had the chance, should have checked the warships and disabled the guns, make it backfire, but he couldn't...Because it as well too late for it now. Tron had been teaching him to take risks, but he had taken one risk too far and now look what had happened. He trudged at a slow pace into the demolished square. The signs that once use to light up all around with ads for the public Programs were now shooting out sparks with their screens black, cracked, broken...

Some flashed on and off and he paid more attention to them. One had was suddenly crushed by a large chunk of a wall or whatever it was. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he directed it all there now. A sign, it was still operational to his surprise, but it said though wanted him to fall to his knees and start to cry, break down, overload, shutdown, die...

_"Its all your fault Renegade. All your fault this happened..."_

He felt his legs go numb, he felt nothing in his arm, the infection from the wound hadn't been treated since he got it... If he was going to die than he'd do it, do it because he knew he couldn't bare to keep this uprising going any longer. Not with Argon destroyed, not with his friends lost, not even if Tron was by his side and being a great mentor and friend to him. He was broken, he was nothing more than a piece of debris left from the crumbling rubble on the battlefield. Everything, it was all his fault...Nothing would change that.

Nothing at all...


End file.
